Until The End
by chibi-sprite
Summary: Dagger and Zidane are married in Conde Petie that doesnt mean Dagger has admitted her feelings for Zidane The only way for him to find out is the play the cruellest trick in the book DaggerxZidane


Okaay this is a one shot – my first one – so I hope it goes okay!

This was an idea i had when i was playing FFIX:) It's set in Conde Petie after the black mage village and before you meet Eiko.

enjoy . :)

* * *

Until The End

"Daaaggeeer! It's time for me to kiss the bride!" He sang as he looked brightly into her eyes and stretched melodramatically towards her, crashing face-first into an extended palm.

"No way Zidane! We're only married while we're in Conde Petie!" She shouted down to his outstretched body on the floor.

"We're in Conde Petie!" he fired back as he scrambled to his feet.

"Like that makes any difference Zidane! Why would I _ever_ want to kiss you!" She screamed and ran off into the shop, leaving him stunned on the spot.

_Geez, there was no need to go that far_ he huffed as he tried to massage his wounded ego. Sensing this, Vivi slowly padded towards him and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"She'll come round" He said.

"Thanks Vivi," He sighed, "And anyway! It's not like she'll be able to resist my manly charms forever!" He said brightly. Vivi just nodded happily, glad to see his best friend wasn't _too_ hurt. _He should be used to that treatment from Dagger by now! _

"I have a plan too, Vivi, one to make her confess her feelings!"

Vivi just sighed and rolled his eyes, there was _always _a plan with Zidane.

* * *

Meanwhile Dagger was hiding crouched behind a corner feeling guilty. _I didn't have to be that hard on him – he _was_ only messing about, _she thought, and unexpectedly blushed as she thought of him.

* * *

After an hour or so of solitude, Dagger felt she had given Zidane enough time to forgive her and walked sheepishly into the native inn, giving a timid "Rally-ho!" to their friendly hosts. Spotting Vivi in the corner she sat down beside him and asked "Have you seen Zidane anywhere, Vivi?" , trying not to sound like she cared too much.

"N-no...but he did say something about going to the Kirkboat?"

"The Kirkboat?"

"Yes, where you got-" He paused, "-married..." Dagger blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"You know Vivi, we're not really..._married_...as such..." Vivi let out a small giggle.

"Tell him that!"

* * *

Zidane was waiting patiently for Dagger in the kirk boat when he heard her coming up the stairs towards him. When he sensed her approaching, he solemnly stood up with his back facing her, hiding his face.

"Zidane, I-" she began, but was cut short when Zidane interrupted, harshly,"Why are you here Dagger!" She hesitated slightly due to the hostility of his voice.

"Umm..I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear your apology Dagger! You apologize all the time! I need to know how you feel!" His abrupt and rather direct question fazed her a little, she could tell something wasn't right, and couldn't understand why he was standing on the edge of the boat.

"...What do you mean, Zidane?"

He gave a cold laugh, Dagger still couldn't see his face.

"You know! You know how I feel! I've tried so much to show you how much I care! I've rescued you, protected you, defended you in front of fiends! And you show _nothing_ in return..."

His words cut her deep, and she couldn't answer because she felt her emotions well up inside her. Had she really hurt Zidane _that _much? It never occurred to her how much he had actually done for her. He risked his life for her and the rest of his friends, and she had taken him for granted.

A deep shame enshrouded her body, if it wasn't for Zidane, she would still be in her room in the Alexandrian castle, oblivious to her mothers horrendous crimes.

"Zidane, I-"

"Tell me!" He stepped closer to the edge of the suspended boat. She gasped out in shock at what he was preparing to do. Had she actually 'pushed him over the edge'?

"I'll jump! I can't take this anymore, so much war and fighting!" He took a step forward and wobbled unsteadily over the edge. As he turned round to see her Dagger was struck by the tears in his eyes. He whispered a final, 'tell me...' but she couldn't move, petrified to the spot. With no reply he stepped off the edge of the boat and fell backwards.

As she watched him fall she ran forward to grab him, but it was too late, he slipped out of her fingers.

Falling to her knees she felt hot tears flood out down her face and her body shuddered with fierce sobs. She looked mournfully over the edge and whispered, "I need you Zidane, I need you..."

After a few minutes of intense crying, she looked over the edge again and froze.

There wasn't a body.

If there wasn't a body, then Zidane didn't hit the ground.

Suddenly the cruel reality of the trick he had played on her became apparent.

Peering slowly under the ledge she could see Zidane, hanging underneath the boat from his tail with an arrogant grin on his face. He swung forward and confidently flipped himself onto the boat beside her.

Dagger studied him, there were no tears, no pain in his face, no sorrow in his voice. It had been fake, he had pulled the cruellest trick on her and she had fell for it.

Zidane looked smugly at her and laughed. She didn't laugh with him.

"Aww come on Dagger, I was the best actor in Tantalus!"

"You were fake?" She coughed out, her lungs tender from the sobs of before.

"'Corse I was!You didn't think I would really jump did you! Wow, I was better than I thought!" He laughed again, smugly.

Dagger fell onto the floor, she felt totally betrayed and a sheer loathing burned inside her for Zidane. He knelt down in front of her and touched her shaking head, whispering in a soft voice.

"But everything I said was true, Dagger. I would risk my life for you anytime." He bent forward and kissed her gently on her hair. Feeling this, she stood up briskly, her body shaking with rage and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ha, I guess I do kinda deserve tha-" He paused as Dagger flung herself onto his chest and cuddled him tightly. Her body wracked with fresh sobs of relief, glad he was alive.

"I meant what I said too.." She said between wails, "I need you Zidane!"

He smiled tenderly, slightly shocked but held her gratefully close

Zidane whispered tenderly into her ear after her sobs had died down slightly.

"I'll stay with you Dagger, right until the end."-

* * *

AN: I hope you liked that! I totally loved writing this one, i loved it sooo much, please tell me your thoughts and go and press that review button!

Mucho loveo:)


End file.
